Love is sneaky like a ninja and twice as random
by Grennstar
Summary: Ino and sakura mess up their lovelives and decide to pull a switch a roo. See who ends up with who and the funny things that happen in between. I BEG YOU TO REWVIEW AFTER YOU READ
1. A switch for the better?

Information about the author: Born in the mystical land of anime-town Grennstar had become accustom to hearing Japanese. However Grennstar knew he was different. Instead of chopsticks and ramen he always had a craving for forks and pizza. One day he moved to America to pursue his writing career and awww I'm SOOOO LYING! So lets just get on with the story

Chapter one 

It has been 25 years after the chuunin exam that Naruto and his friends were in. Jiraiya and Tsunade have moved out into the Konoha Mountains near the village hidden in the leaves and Naruto Uzamaki is now the 6th hokage. Shikamaru Nara has his own ninja training school known as Shadow Ninja Academy. Naruto is in a relationship with the village's own medical surgeon Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru or "the educating genius" as they call him is in a relationship with the village's star botanist and plant scientist Ino Yamanaka.

One fine Sunday Morning

"WHAT!" yells Sakura while violently throwing dishes at Naruto. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT!" she yells again.

"Well I did promise the genin from Shikamaru's academy a demonstration of the charka circulatory system in action" said Naruto calmly while dodging more dishes.

"We both planned to go out to dinner for months now and whenever we get the chance something happens! First it was the great forest fire, then attacking rogue ninjas, now snotty genin?" yelled Sakura angrily.

"Well you were a genin once too!" said Naruto

"Yea and I didn't learn about the circulatory system until the chuunin exam!" said Sakura with intense anger.

"That's the problem! Kids are learning vital material to late in their lives, and the hyuuga clan won't help with the demonstration unless I'm there, and you know the hyuuga with their ability to sense and see chakra clearly can shed a lot of light on the subject of the chakra circulatory system. I think I will also ask rock lee to attend and maybe teach the students about the chakra gates." Said Naruto with delight

"THAT IS IT! I'm going on a vacation weather you approve or not, we are through you hear me?" said Sakura as she stormed out into the outside light and left.

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF KONOHA**

"What do you mean you sold it!" yelled Ino as loud as she could.

"We-well we needed to pay rent and support the school and…oh this is too troublesome!" said Shikamaru quietly.

"I cannot believe you sold all my earrings! Some of them were worth thousands!" yelled Ino again

"Well if it helps we have 400 dollars left over, maybe we could go to dinner and—

"SHUT UP!" Ino interrupted

"I'm leaving WITH those 400 dollars and going to go find myself a competent boyfriend!" said Ino as she walked out into the busy marketplace of the village

**Hmm hmmm** whistles Ino.

**BUMP!**

"Hey watch where you're going!" yell Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"Oh hey Ino what brings you here?" said Sakura.

"Well I just left Shikamaru in pursuit of a better man." Said Ino with enthusiasm

"Hey me too! Except with Naruto." Said Sakura.

"OM MY GOD! You left Naruto! WHY? He's so cute and handsome not to mention he's the hokage! Those giant blue eyes of his are soooo adorable!" squealed Ino.

"Well why did you leave Shikamaru? He's such a gentlemen and he's so intelligent!" said Sakura.

"OH! I just had the best idea! We should totally switch you and shikamaru and me with Naruto!" said Ino

"What makes you think they'll starting so soon, much less me or you!" said Sakura.

"Easy said Ino it's the rebound effect, trust me. Hey and if that doesn't work Shikamaru will worship a girl who can beat him in Chinese chess." Said Ino as she ran off towards Naruto's house.

"She's so confident. Oh well I guess I'll give it a shot, I always thought Shikamaru was great boyfriend material." Said Sakura as she skipped off to the Shadow Ninja Academy

**Sorry this is so short but the next one will defiantly be at least twice as long probably even longer-so I bid you all ado, adios, bye, whatever-until next time Naruto fans please review!**


	2. I call trade backs!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! That's what I would be saying if I did which I don't! WAAAAH!

Chapter 2 

"Um… Can I help you Ino?" asked Naruto

"So Sakura left you? Well I'm much smarter than Sakura." said Ino

"Err………" exclaimed Naruto

"I think its great that your sooo devoted to the village being hokage and all. It must be such a hard job!" says Ino as she gets closer to Naruto

"Well yes it is demanding" says Naruto as he backs away

"Here, I brought you some rice cakes and rice wine. I'm much smarter than Sakura and I'd NEVER ever leave you!" said Ino

"Well that's nice um… I guess. (Hey maybe I can make Sakura jealous!) So where are you going with this Ino?" asked Naruto

"Well…I was thinking I could replace Sakura for you!" said Ino while winking at Naruto

"Sure…. Why not? I need a new girlfriend." Said Naruto shrugging

"HAH RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" yelled Ino and Naruto and at the same time

"what"? Asked Ino and Naruto at the same time

"Errrr nothing!" they both said at the same time again

**Back with Shikamaru!**

(Ahhhhhh! I hate chess!) Said Sakura in her mind

"Well seems you failed to beat me at chess, of course what could I expect from such a ditz." Said Shikamaru

"what did you say! Never mind, so Shikamaru I hear Ino left you!" said Sakura

(Obviously she's coming right at me for a date….hmm I could use this to make Ino jealous) thought Shikamaru

"I accept your date." he said eagerly

"What….oh yea ok" said Sakura

(Hm…. he IS smart)

Some time later after Sakura messed up Shikamaru's book collection and Ino Naruto's favorite clock both girls set out to find each other. 

**Both Sakura and Ino viciously search for each other**

"Hey there you are!" They both yelled

(caution Next scene is supposed to make no sense!)

"Hey Sakura were you looking for me?" asked Ino

"Yea I was I was thinking we should…."said Sakura

"Oh yea and then we could…." Said Ino

"OMG THAT'S PERFECT" they both yelled!

"So I'll meet you there at 5:00?" asked Sakura

"Sure." Said Ino

"OKY DOKY" said Sakura

Later at dinner time 

"Hey Naruto! We have to go meet Sakura and Shikamaru at the ramen house soon before it closes!" said Ino

"Alright just lemme fix this STUPID hat!" Naruto yelled as a large 'thud!' came from his room

Later at the restaurant 

"Hi Ino hi Naruto" said Sakura

"Hello Sakura" said Ino

"Shall we go in ladies?" Both Naruto and Shikamaru asked

"pppssst…Sakura thanks." Whispered Naruto

"For what?" asked Sakura

"For letting us date new people." Said Naruto in a fake sarcastic tone of voice

In side the restaurant 

"So Shikamaru I see your happy." Said Ino

"Why yes I am! (AHHHHHHH!)" said Shikamaru with fake delight

"Hey Shikamaru can I talk to you IN PRIVATE! For sec? Asked Naruto

**Shikamaru chokes on his noodle**

"Sure I guess (mmmm…. This evening is becoming most troublesome)

"I can't Live without Sakura! I need her back!" said a desperate Naruto

"Same here well except with Ino and YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" said a frustrated Shikamaru

"We have to find a way to get those women off our backs but we can't just admit defeat and roll over. We can't just beg on our knees for them to come back to us!" said Shikamaru

"Gah Shikamaru why is everything so complicated with you?" said Naruto

"Its just the way I am." Said shikamaru

"Hey what do you think they are talking about over there?" asked Ino

"I don't know but I think we should change back!" pleaded Sakura

"Hey I want my smart 'Ol Shikamaru back also but we have to make them beg first and see the error of their ways for making us leave them in the first place!" said Ino

"Oh Shikamaru….

"Oh Ino….

"Why must you be SOOO troublesome?" asked Naruto and Sakura at the same time

PLEASE REVIEW SOON----I know this isn't much longer but…oh well, I do update frequently!


End file.
